


Maybe I was terrible too...

by quirky_turtle



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Memories, Muriel/Pandora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: After his talk with Pandora, Muriel can't help but think about something she said. And just how wrong she was.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Maybe I was terrible too...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I am very new to The Arcana fandom! I just discovered the game last week and I am already caught up on Muriel's route! Tell me what you think!
> 
> POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNING: Referenced consent issues. It's very brief and only mentioned in one sentence, but could be very upsetting to some people. Let me know if you have a better way to tag it!

Muriel watched over her as she slept. He was almost afraid that if he looked away, she would disappear. He would probably deserve that if it happened. He finally found someone who wanted to stay. Someone he didn’t want to forget him. Why shouldn’t he lose her too? It’s the least he deserved. All that blood on his hands, why should he be cared for? What about him merits her protection?

He shook his head lightly, as if to force the thoughts from his mind. She would be so furious if she heard him thinking like that. Well, not furious. She hasn’t once aimed that emotion at him. But she would be disappointed. That would hurt more than any wrath, he imagined. 

Muriel broke his gaze from her and rolled over to sleep. Yet, he found that something nagged at his brain. 

_ “Maybe I was terrible too…”  _

He had to stop himself from snorting when she said that. Of course she didn’t remember. Memories were a tricky thing. She didn’t remember her life before. She didn’t remember him. They had only met a few times, but she couldn’t have been terrible. Not even if she tried…

~*~*~*~*~

_ Heartbeat in his ears. The dull roaring of the crowd. Are they boos or cheers? Does it even matter?  _

_ Muriel hefted his axe over his shoulder before turning away from them all. Ignoring those around them, he returned to the sanctity of his cell. There he would sit and wait for his next fight. For his next execution.  _

_ Walking into the inner tunnels of the Coliseum, Muriel dropped his axe and laid himself in his bed. He closed his eyes, waiting for the numbness of sleep to overtake him.  _

_ “It’s your lucky day, Scourge.” one of the guards chuckled at the door, “Seems like you’ve got an adoring fan.”  _

_ He pushed himself to sit up. He hated when this happened. Every now and then a crazed fan would bribe their way to spending a night with The Scourge of the South. Sometimes he would just numb and let it happen. But, he just didn’t want to tonight. He glared at the door as the guard opened it.  _

_ In stepped a short woman with dark curly hair. It was pulled up, probably on account of the heat. She looked around nervously. Her gaze flitting from wall to wall, but not on him.  _

_ “Have fun.” the guard laughed before closing the door behind him.  _

_ Muriel turned away from her, “Get your money back.”  _

_ She immediately flushed, “I-I’m not really here for...for that.”  _

_ “Then why are you here?” he fixed her with a glare.  _

_ “Are you even aware that you’re bleeding from your side?” she asked, curiously.  _

_ Muriel looked down and confirmed it. So he was bleeding. The adrenaline from the fight must not have worn off yet. She stepped forward and Muriel tensed, shaking his head.  _

_ “Don’t.”  _

_ Surprisingly, she stopped in place. Her hands in the air. Once she made no show of advancing Muriel relaxed.  _

_ “I’m a friend of Asra.” she started, “He told me about you. About how you grew up together.”  _

_ Muriel didn’t respond, only staring blankly. She began to ramble to fill the silence. _

_ “I have to admit, I was curious so I came to see you. But during your last...session...I noticed that you took a nasty hit. I don’t trust that Luccio protects his investments, so I wanted to come and see if I could help.” she inhaled quickly, having run out of breath.  _

_ Muriel glanced down at the wound, then back up at her.  _

_ “I’ve survived worse.” he shrugged.  _

_ “You shouldn't have to.” she replied sharply. _

_ This took him off guard. Part of him wanted to shrink away from her, but part of him knew that she wasn’t mad at him. She was mad for him.  _

_ She took a breath and calmed herself down, “I’m sorry. Will you let me help you?”  _

_ Muriel nodded, unable to think of anything else he could do.  _

_ She approached slowly before sitting on the bed next to him.  _

_ “I’m going to touch the wound, okay?” she asked carefully.  _

_ He didn’t pull away from her, he let her examine it closer. He could feel the flush on his cheeks at her proximity.  _

_ “Is it okay if I use magic to heal you?” she asked, “I know some people don’t like it.”  _

_ “You don’t have to.” he mumbled, looking away from her.  _

_ “I want to. If you’ll let me.” she smiled up at him.  _

_ Muriel could only nod his assent.  _

_ The magic felt strange. Not like Asra’s did when they were younger. Her magic felt cool, like swimming in a river on a hot day. It felt good. Calming. He watched as her magic stitched him back together.  _

_ “There you go.” she retracted her hand, placing it in her lap.  _

_ “Thank you.” Muriel avoided her eyes.  _

_ “I’m Pandora.” she said after a moment of silence.  _

_ He sighed before answering, “Muriel.”  _

_ “I know,” she thought for a moment, “Can I ask you something?”  _

_ Muriel leaned back, exhaustion rolling over him. Today had taken a lot out of him. Luccio had scheduled several fights back to back. He closed his eyes. _

_ “Why are you here?” she asked, “Your door isn’t locked, is it?”  _

_ Muriel shrugged, “This is who I am.”  _

_ Pandora shook her head, “I don’t think that’s true.”  _

_ “How would you know that?” he opened an eye.  _

_ “Because Asra cares about you.” she responded, “So you must be a good person.”  _

_ He snorted at that, “You just met me.” _

_ “Call it a sixth sense, then.” she stood from her seat on the bed. _

_ Muriel only hummed.  _

_ “I’ll leave you alone now.” she glanced around the room once more, “Hopefully I’ll see you again soon?” _

_ “If you want.” Muriel shrugged, closing his eyes.  _

_ All he heard was the closing of his door before falling back asleep.  _

_ ~*~*~*~*~ _

  
Even back then, all those years ago she reached out to help him. When she knew who he truly was, she wanted to help him. She believed he could be better than he was, even back then. Maybe, he could be better. He wanted to be better. For her. For Asra. Maybe even for himself. 

There was one thing he could be sure of. 

She was weird. 


End file.
